twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Volturifan199
Welcome Welcome to the Twilight Saga Wiki, and thank you for your edit to the Caius page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. :'Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- JoePlay (Talk) 23:43, November 4, 2009 how can you be a fan of the volturi love user Clark Images Hey there! Just wanted to let you know, adding a lot of images to an article makes it harder to read, there should only be one or two every few sections. Thanks! Tangeled Web Weaver 05:16, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :Also, when placing image in articles do this... Physical appearance So and so is described as being a vampire. :Not... Physical appearance So and so is described as being a vampire. :Thank you Tangeled Web Weaver 15:41, November 7, 2009 (UTC) LOVE THE NEW JASPER PIC. AND I'M SORRY ABOUT WHAT I'VE BEEN CALLING YOU ITS JUST THAT......I DON'T LIKE THE VOLTURI THAT MUCH BUT THAT DOSNET MEAN YOU HAVE TO STOP. Hey --s.hudson 14:21, January 6, 2010 (UTC)HI HOW ARE YOU?--s.hudson 14:21, January 6, 2010 (UTC) fine im fine tnx just chillin with my freinds at school in the SNOW JOIN THIS HEY AGIAN IF YOU HAVENT ALREADY GOT THIS JOIN WWW.THETWILIGHTSAGA.COM PLS IF YOU DO SEND ME WHAT YOUR CALLED AND ILL ADD YOU Watch this hey there is this really funny new moon thing on youtube u should watch it.its call hillywood show new moon pardoy it has the volturi i hope u like itRachel&Paul4ever 18:59, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Thank you ...for this. :) TagAlongPam (talk) 07:20, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Congratulations! You have been randomly chosen to receive a "New Moon" movie poster as a thank you to recently active members. Please send me your name and mailing address to sena@wikia-inc.com and I will have your poster sent to you. Sena 19:41, January 20, 2010 (UTC) hello VF! i like jane, what about you? ♥Luna/Bella♥ Revertin edits Sorry I am late. No, the images are fine, they just need to be somewhere else in the article. We have images for the spots you put then in, and it doesn't hurt to have many images in the article. I tried to keep your images in a different spot, but I couldn't figure out how to do it. Sorry. - Volturi help Hey, I started a page about Ten Reasons The Volturi are The Best and wanted to know if you could maybe help put in a couple reasons? Sena 16:51, June 17, 2010 (UTC) thank you for liking my pic i like yours too :) ★Crescent moon★ 09:43, June 22, 2010 (UTC) i'm fine thanks for asking :) ★Crescent moon★ 09:18, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Xavier Samuel's gf Omfg! Who is Xavier Samuel's girlfriend?!?! I didnt know he had a girlfriend!! hiii :) Haha... Im good how are you? CullenLoverForever17 00:40, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Haha... Thats good and yea i did.. that was somthing elce ha... what was your fav part? CullenLoverForever17 00:40, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Hehe ummm.... I would have to say when Edward asked Bella to marry him just in the begging... Alice and Jasper and then all the fighting seans.... And when Jacob kissed bella and Bella punched him... I guess i liked everything haha... But that was really cute when Alice jumped on Jacpers back and kissed him.. :) Question I love your userpage...yet for some reason I can't figure out who the guy's pic is on the top?? Looks like Riley (character's role) with Blonde hair, but I just wanted to make sure... o_O Zeypher 15:26, July 7, 2010 (UTC) the user page of Volturifan199 The user page of Volturifan199 looks amazing! You did an awesome page and i like the photos! Sincerely, Teamjacobfor321 =) Hey(: lol... hello... how are you? and you a team Jacob fan? CullenLoverForever17 20:43, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Yea Jacob is like the one wou picked Bella up when Edward left for the 6 months CullenLoverForever17 22:20, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hey back i guess. How are you doing? Back and forth I am doing good. Just kinda going back in between two sites...Sorry if it takes a while for me to respond. So if I may ask what got you interested in the Twilight series. LilNess 17:18, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Gotta start using my signature....even though I already kinda screwed it up...not highlight in red anymore :/ Started Well, I heard the movie was coming out soon and only a few people had read the book out of my entire school, at that time. I heard it was about vampires, which I never really read about before. So I asked my mom to order the book for me from the local bookstore. It arrived a few weeks later. I remeber the first time I started reading the book. I was eating in the living shortly after school and I remeber being pretty bummed out because I got grease on the pages. I only read to about to page 7-12 or something like that. When I started reading the series I will admit I wasn't a big reader. I'm not exactly sure why I didn't read I just thought it a waste of time. And I read to fast to understand the concept of the book. One of the things I really loved about reading the first book was that I was one of the first in my school to get into Twilight and I am proud of myself being a fan. I do consider myself majorly Twihard and I often daydream about Twilight and sometimes make up my own endings. Generally I find myself thinking about Twilight 24-7 from when I get up in the morning from when I go to sleep...So my mother says. None of my friends are really into the series, because one of them is a boy who I tried to get into the series but it turned out he just got jealous of my love for one of the male characters who happens to have the same name as him, he always is confused on if I'm talking about him or the character. And another friend of mine just isn't a reader really and another one is into Harry Potter but isn't a HUGE MEGA fan of the series. Sorry for writing to much....... LilNess 17:46, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm..... My favorite character would have to be Renesmee. And I envy her because she got Jacob, but I'm happy for her and her fictional character self because she got him too. SO I guess it works both ways. I'm guessing by your User name your favorite character is one of the Volturi. Am I right? LilNess 18:18, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Yeah Dakota rocks. And as evil, so does Jane. I think Alec is cute. WOW Isn't Mary Alice Brandon going way overboard on adding categories? or is it just me. LilNess 22:15, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Yeah She's only gonna get banned adding all of them...She won't need to worry about the badges if she gets banned... LilNess 22:21, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Continued Suspense Wow, she just keeps going. I wonder when the suspense of her adding more will end, or if she'll keep going. It's kind of fun to watch but it makes me mad that she's messing with our twilight wiki. LilNess 22:40, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Irc Do you mind joining the IRC?? Gah It doesn't matter nobody's talking anyways. And it's my first time on it so I couldn't really help you, lol. LilNess 23:14, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Happy I'm so happy, I wonder what happened? LilNess 23:21, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Yeah Yeah probably. What's your favorite page on the wiki. Oh gosh Another one, wow. And my fav pages r renesmee cullen and jacob black. GM Hey Good morning. How are you today? 15:24, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Thanks I'm good and thanks about the signature. Hopefully there will be no edit crazies today!! 15:30, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Totally I understand why they'd want to get badges but if that means they have to ruin a Twilight character's page in order to do so, especially one of the main characters makes me MAD!!! And it's stupid when people join just to vandalize. :( 15:43, July 16, 2010 (UTC) So..poster So you never got it?? Or saw it? Lol Music Well I don't have a favorite band and the music I listen to varies from Nick Minja to Vampire weekend....So... I really dislike country so mainly I listen to Hip hop er rap er something like that... What about you? 16:58, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Gaga I LUV Gaga. She really has style and she's creative. I like Rihanna too and I really hate Chris Brown for what he did to her!!!! I like 21 guns too. Not so much of Muse though but I do have Uprising on my iPod. Some So of her videos are bad though. I mean like dirty.... 17:20, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Yeah..............Katy Have you seen the California Gurls video by Katy Perry? She's such a Gaga wannabe....But she just look's stupid. 17:26, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Oh, do you like Kesha??? I luve her!!! <3 Totally a copy I deleted the stuff on my talk page it was getting kinda annoying have to scroll down that far.. Yeah, totally a copy of Fergie's video and Kay's fiance is way weird..Have you seen him?? 17:40, July 16, 2010 (UTC) 1200 Congrats on your 1,200 edit!!! 17:46, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Hey again.... Hey, again...I guess no vandalizers today huh? 01:22, July 17, 2010 (UTC) GRRR I will be angry if they start up again!!! 01:34, July 17, 2010 (UTC) User page I absolutely love your user page! Great work! fingernails 04:17, July 17, 2010 (UTC) heyy :) Hey i wanted to know how did you get like 100 pic on a page to get that award? Where did you put them? CullenLoverForever17 04:30, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Oh thanx CullenLoverForever17 16:46, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Thnx Thanks for the icons :). 19:32, July 17, 2010 (UTC) New User Hi. I am a new person in this wikia. I am trying 2 find a way 2 make friends around here. So i was wonder if u kind help with that. Post l8r. Another Tip. Do u know how 2 customize the signature? Sup Hey.. 18:50, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Good, but. I'm doing good. I kind of have a headache though... :( 19:02, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Interested?? Hey would you be interested in joining a pet site to learn about it in order to help me build up the sites wikia?? So far I'm the only User..... the site is called Powerpets http://member.powerpets.com/login.asp?error=1&nocache=718.3344My userpage on the wikia http://powerpets.wikia.com/wiki/User:LilNess PLEASE!!!! Thanks, 00:45, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Um....the site or wikia? explain about the site or the wikia? 01:42, July 19, 2010 (UTC) U'd have to Well, I guess you'd have to join the site and find out information about it and create new articles and add images and give tips and stuff.... 01:49, July 19, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry if you have more questions but i'm REALLY very tired so just post the questions you have on my talk page still if you lose interest over tonight thats fine :) I'm not a person who pushes someone into things they don't wanna do. I understand Goodluck :):) I dunno... I dunno...drama??? 21:30, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Jacob B:)! Heyy!!!!:) im good how are you...? CullenLoverForever17 23:20, July 21, 2010 (UTC) haha thats cool im on youtube lison to this really funny song you want me to send it to you? CullenLoverForever17 23:36, July 21, 2010 (UTC) lol okay tell me what you think haha http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KRtnnI7ZkNM CullenLoverForever17 00:08, July 22, 2010 (UTC) LOL see :) soo.... how is everything over where you live? CullenLoverForever17 00:24, July 22, 2010 (UTC) If you dont mind me asking... How do you miss your friends?? Where are you that you miss your friends? And like really bad but good at the dame time CullenLoverForever17 02:07, July 22, 2010 (UTC) That sucks.... and umm no i just have alot of things going on right now and this website is the olney thing thats keeping me going :) and yea sorry my brother had to do somthing for school. CullenLoverForever17 02:39, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Yea when you wanna get away from everything thats going on in the world.. Just come on here and talk about the *Twilight Saga* :) and everything is good haha :) CullenLoverForever17 02:55, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Yea... and its event better for girls haha.. Theres this thing on youtube where this girl is showing you all the looks for twilight girls duh lol... Would you like me to send it to you? If you like.. im looking at the one on Bella... :) CullenLoverForever17 03:15, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Lol... okay i hope you dont mind but it is almost 10 mins... :) http://www.youtube.com/user/AllThatGlitters21#p/u/156/JgIAXuqheMk CullenLoverForever17 03:27, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Hey I dont believe weve met http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100425151821/twilightsaga/images/b/bc/Twifan_signature.png user • talk] :) Just wanna say hi :) CullenLoverForever17 04:46, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Good Morrning to you :) Im good how are you? CullenLoverForever17 13:54, July 22, 2010 (UTC) lol... sorry i dint ansor you back... i went to my friends house lol... how are you? CullenLoverForever17 03:49, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Thanks for stopping by my talk page! Well, actually, my outlook on Jacob has changed! I think Bella and Renesmee don't deserve him. He's a real guy with real faults and I respect him for that. His happy ending was a screwed up one. But anyways, you like the Volturi? Me too!Puddinginthesky 21:00, July 22, 2010 (UTC)puddinginthesky The most common reasons are that she's sadistic, hates Bella, hurt Edward, "abuses" her powers, and some other things. I love her and I fancy that she has a puppy love crush on Aro. *grin*Puddinginthesky 21:14, July 22, 2010 (UTC)puddinginthesky Good ole' Sulpicia wouldn't be!Puddinginthesky 21:25, July 22, 2010 (UTC)puddinginthesky From the movie....Jasper's scenes and the fight scene. It was awesome. I also like when Jacob kissed Bella and she broke her hand on his face.Puddinginthesky 21:36, July 22, 2010 (UTC)puddinginthesky Yeah, it was cool. And Riley talking to Bree.Puddinginthesky 21:44, July 22, 2010 (UTC)puddinginthesky Yeah, I guess but Bree's death was necessary.Puddinginthesky 22:39, July 22, 2010 (UTC)puddinginthesky It's kind of sad how stories go but it's sometimes necessary. Like in the story I'm working on, a sweet girl is executed because her brother had her convicted for crimes she didn't commit.Puddinginthesky 23:19, July 22, 2010 (UTC)puddinginthesky Thanks! It takes place in ancient Rome. It's about a fictional family and the tragedies they suffer.Puddinginthesky 23:27, July 22, 2010 (UTC)puddinginthesky Usually. I actually have a lot of stories in my mind...Just floating around. LOL. Puddinginthesky 23:45, July 22, 2010 (UTC)puddinginthesky No, actually. But it is most complex. Puddinginthesky 02:22, July 23, 2010 (UTC)puddinginthesky Um....good job Good job on being #1 :) 22:15, July 23, 2010 (UTC) I'm okay I'm okay, you? 22:24, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Yeah I know I'm so tired. At first I commented on my own User Page. Haha. 22:30, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Hello Hi i'm Vixter, i luv the Volturi, I thought maybee we could be freinds Why'd you leave? Hey, why'd you leave? 19:58, July 27, 2010 (UTC) heyy :) sorry i havent talked to you... how are you? and how did you get so meny points? CullenLoverForever17 02:19, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Heyyy :) Dont leave. come back :'( Hi:) Thanks for the help!!!!:):) Jadetl1xx Just Saying Hi :D I`m Mrs.Volterra 00:09, January 28, 2011 (UTC) so I wanted to say hi cuz I`m new and I don`t have any friends yet. I am a friend of Vixter. I love the Volturi (mostly Felix and Demitri). Gotta go! Bye! -Mrs.Volterra Small Q: Just wondering why do you want to leave the Wikia if you loved it so much? --- ℓʋиα ƨιℓvɛя Hi I don't like the volturi I just wanted to know why you're a fan of them I'm team edward not aro the weirdo